Booze, Cigarettes and a Beautiful Priest
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Sanzo and Gojyo spend an evening getting drunk while Hakkai takes Goku out to see a play. When the alcohol starts to kick in,, something starts happening between the two men. Rated for language and content. Please R&R!


By the time it happened, I had already had a few drinks in me. I know that's not a valid excuse, but I am just sayin'. I tend to have a little less self control when I have been drinking. And I am more apt to embellish in beautiful things; beautiful women and men... which should be no surprise, then, when I say something happened between Sanzo and I.

It was just the two of us that night, for Hakkai had taken Goku to see a little theatre production the village-we-were-currently-inhabiting was putting on. Sanzo and I had not been drinking for several days which, for us, was a record. Deciding to break open the booze bottle, we started with a few beers. Smoking like chimneys, grey smoke soon clouded the room we were in as our Lucky Strikes and Malboros burned together. As the cigarettes burned out and the alcohol started to kick in more, I continued to watch Sanzo over the rim of my Bud bottle. He was so beautiful... the way the light danced around his golden head; his face, so stern and forboding, was so gorgeous when looked at right. His lips were lucious... something I had only noted a few times before but had shoved the thought aside. Yet as I watched him, I again realized that: they were open and breathtaking.

As my crimson eyes started tracing over every inch of the unholy priest's face, he caught on to my staring habit. "What the hell are you doing, stupid kappa?"

Although this statement usually would have infuriated me, I only smiled at him. "Just watching you." I replied shortly, my grin spreading. His cheeks lightly flushed as I watched. Chuckling lightly, my heart was pounding within my chest as I sat back in my chair. Pulling my Lucky to my lips, I inhaled slowly, letting the flavour sit on the tip of my tongue for a moment. I was falling in love with the priest beneath a blanket of cigarette smoke and a river of booze.

How romantic was that?

"Tch. Whatever." Sanzo growled, tearing his eyes away from me and trying to look at something else. In mild amusement, I watched as he fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. He soon gave in to meet my eyes again. Seeing that my gaze had never faltered, he snarled, "Stop looking at me."

"Why?" I asked innocently, once more inhaling my cigarette. "You're so beautiful, Sanzo. I like watching beautiful things." Flushing a different, darker shade of red, Sanzo tore his eyes away once more. His fidgeting became more persistant.

"I'm not beautiful." He mumbled, trying his best to cover up his embarrassment over the compliment. He wanted to appear angry and annoyed with me, but it was so easy to read through him. He liked hearing it; I could tell. Leaning forward once more, I set my auburn bottle on the table and smiled at the priest.

"You are." I insisted.

"Aren't you the one who likes to collect beautiful things?" Sanzo asked, glancing at me. "Are you attempting to make me part of your collection?"

Laughing, I shrugged. "I was thinking about it. But there is a requirement that has to happen if you were to become my 'collectable'."

"What's that?" Sanzo muttered, trying to look disintrerested but failing oh-so-wonderfully. My heart leaped in my chest in happiness; I was enjoying this. I wanted to see how far I could go before the beautiful and drunk Genjo would kick my ass.

"I have to make love to you."

And there it was. With that statement, Sanzo's body turned crimson. Skipping the darker shades of red, it was impossible for him to hide the fact he was affected by my words. Getting a high off this moment, I let out another laugh. I was enjoying this... possibly a little too much. But sitting back in my seat, I did not care. It was fun to toy with someone you love every once in a while. Just for the sake of flirting. I got a rush just seeing my reactions unfold before my very eyes, so I was satisfied.

Sanzo, it would seem, was not.

Catching me completely off-guard, I was shocked to find moist lips pressing up against my own. Pupils contracting, I stared at the beautiful priest in shock as he kissed me. Unable to move, unable to react, it took a while for me to even return his kiss. Sliding my arms around his thin waist, I pulled him in a little closer and deepened the action. His tongue soon came out to play with mine, sliding over my teeth and my lips. Insides doing somersaults at this, I obliged him. Licking his tongue with my own, I tasted the strong flavour of his Malboro Reds as well as Sanzo's own unique taste. The latter hit me full on. It was like a drug, reacting instantly to my system. With one small sample of him, I craved more. Pulling him even closer, I kissed him more fiercely. I wanted more of that arouma... more of him.

As I strengthened my advances on him, he seemed not to object. Brushing his fingers along my arms, he held onto me under the power of our kiss. As our tongues bumped against each other, the power of the moment took over our senses. I wanted more. I wanted all of him. I knew I was being greedy, but I did not care. I was so high off him, all I wanted was more.

Breaking away from the kiss, a line of saliva connected us together. Smiling at him, I broke the chain with the tip of my tongue. As I watched him, I became even harder. His cheeks were lightly heated through the moment as his half-closed eyes stared back at me, almost as if begging for more. Unable to resist him, I slid my tongue from just below his ear to slowly make my way down his neckline to his shoulder blade. Tugging at the black belt he wore wrapped around his waist, I slid Sanzo's robes off. Pulling away, I dared remove his tight sleeveless shirt he always dawned underneath. My eyes then laid on his wonderfully muscled chest. Heart fluttering, I could not tear my eyes away. Every orface of him was so much more beautiful than I had noticed before. Placing my hands softly on his pecs, I felt him shudder beneath my touch. Smiling, I slid my hands slowly down the remainder of his chest and stomach, watching as his body reacted and recoiled so deliciously to my fondling. Breaking the gap between us once more, my lips met with his neck. Massaging that area with my tongue, I waited several seconds before sinking my teeth lightly into his flesh. He was so delicious... so intoxicating. The light moans that escaped his lips only added fuel to the already out-of-control fire. Lifting up his well formed arms, he laced his fingers with my own hands, holding them tightly as I continued to mark him as my own. His quiet groans and short little intakes of breath egged me on. Nipping at his flesh, I encircled my tongue around every hicky I put forth; as if wanting to place a coating over each one to protect it from fading too quickly.

After I had concluded making him my property, I pulled away once more. He stared back at me, lust eating away at his features as our gaze remained locked. I knew I should have resisted... I knew that he was a priest and, although all the activities he did partake in were not befitting a priest of his stature, he was still a virgin. I found myself choking out, "Are you sure you want this, Sanzo?"

His eyebrows narrowed as he watched me, pulling away as if turned off by my inquiry. It took several seconds, but he finally growled, "Since when do you give up a chance to fuck anything that moves?" Owch. Below the belt. I said nothing, though. He was right; we both knew that. Lowering my gaze away from his beautiful eyes, I muttered out a lame excuse.

"I just don't want this to be something you will end up regretting." What was I? A high school virgin? Reading through my uncharacterisitc behavior, he let out a harsh laugh.

"Like you really care." He stated. Getting up, my heart deflated as I realized he was preparing to leave. And why wouldn't he? The moment was shot, anyway. Even drunk, I was not going to get into the pants of the almighty Genjo Sanzo. Sighing heavily, I leaned back and reached out to take ahold of the tequila bottle Sanzo had been so fond of a few minutes before we kissed. Right as my hand made the connection with the bottle, I was caught off guard and shoved backwards so I was laying on my back on the floor. Thinking the wind was knocked out of me, I was once more unprepared to feel Sanzo's lips pressed forcefully against mine. Unlike the first time, he wasted little time in reaching out his tongue to greet me. Pulled back into the moment that I had believed to be gone, my body and hormones reacted before my mind could catch up. In the end, I was the one left scrambling like a manipulated uke when he drew his lips away from mine. "Don't assume you know anything about me and what I would want, kappa. And don't be modest, either. It doesn't suit you."

I did not know what to think. I was confused to what was effecting me more: the booze or Sanzo's kisses. Sanzo did not leave me to figure things out for myself, however. Clutching the front of my shirt into his palm, he pulled me up again to kiss me before removing my blue vest. As he tossed my clothing to the floor, he ran his fingers down my muscular shoulders, which sent shivers down my spine. Pulling away from our sensuous and lust-filled kiss, the blond god-send traced his firm tongue down my neck to my chest. Pulling back, he tore off my white wife-beater and threw that to the side as well.

Laughing as I watched him, excited immensley by his enjoyment of the situation, I said, "You know, Sanzo. I don't think I ever really pegged you for the dominant role."

"Why's that?" He snapped, eyeing me threateningly. After so many years of that look, it had little impact on me anymore; especially given our situation.

Shrugging, I smiled at him. "Because you pull off the tough-guy facade so well, I thought it was only to prove your the 'big dog on campus' and no one's gonna fuck with you... but given the choice _to_ fuck you, you would rather take the submissive role." Grin boradening, I moved even closer to him. My voice softening to a seductive whisper, I concluded. "Either way... if you want some of me, there is something you have to know."

"What's that?" He choked out. I laughed. His nervousness was too cute.

"I'm the one who takes the seme role." I whispered in his ear before sliding my tongue slowly around his earlobe. Once again I was able to hear a wonderful gasp escape his lips. Laughing with pure adrenaline-flowing delight, I continued my exploration of his body through my tongue. "And, if by chance you want to become the seme... there are a lotta things you need to learn."

"Like what?" he grunted, trying so hard to keep his cool and keep from showing pure pleasure through my unmatched skill. I was loving every moment of this. Instead of answering his question with a verbal response, I decided to show him what I meant. Moving away from his neckline, I brushed my hand down his chest to his waist slowly, all the while watching every little change in his facial features. Pulling off the last of his robes, I found his dick and slowly started massaging it. As soon as my hand had made contact with his lower body, he let out a loud gasp that sped my heart rate up. My own face flushed with pure joy, I started rubbing his cock slowly at first before brushing my hand against it faster... and faster; all along toying with the head and provoking a response from the pre-cum that came out of his body. Another laugh escaped my throat as I leaned down and licked up the precum. "Oh, go...d...!" Sanzo growned. One glance at him showed his eyes had rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as he arched his back. All the muscles in his upper torso tightened as he reacted to my swift movement. Wanting to hear more cries of pleasure from that beautiful priest's mouth, I lowered myself down to draw my lips around his hardened cock. Sliding his dick into my mouth, I manuevered around it in a rhythmatic motion, yearning to hear his screams of pleasure and delight. "Go- Gojyo..." He moaned, digging his short fingernails into his palm to gain some sense of control over his surroundings. "More..." Never saying a word, daring not to disrupt the moment, I continued to do as Sanzo asked of me. It was not too long until he finally succumbed and ejaculated. He fell back onto the floor, looking dazed and defeated. But I was not quite done with him yet.

Inserting my fingers into his ass, I slowly started making room for myself. Once this action was made, Sanzo reacted. "What are you doing?" He demanded. "You can't _possibly_ be doing what I think."

"And why not?" I inquired, shrugging as my eyes floated back to him. "You can't have _all_ the fun." He still tried to resist, but I eventually got him to shut up. Pushing him down onto the floor, I once more dominated him and inserted another finger into his narrow, tight ass. It was not too long before, deeming him ready, I ventured inside him. He screamed out in pain as I entered, but I tried my best to console him. "Relax, Sanzo-sama... don't tense up... it'll feel good in a few minutes..."

"I... fucking hate you." He growled. I had to laugh at this.

"How cute." I smiled.

Sanzo continued to remain stubborn at staying tensed up, as much as I tried to convince him otherwise. It soon reached the point where we were both gaining pleasure out of this, and where I could start thrusting myself into him. He ended up cumming (and several times) before I did, but it was too cute. He was still a virgin and, thus, was victim to virgin tendencies.

As we lay together, sweat bead dripping off our bodies as the buzz of the earlier alcohol slowly died away, Sanzo said one thing to me before sliding into sleep. "I still fucking hate you, kappa."

Never had I smiled so happily in my life at that statement. "I love you too, Sanzo." I said quietly, daring only to speak my confession after I was sure he was sleeping.

_Owari_.

Standardized Disclaimer: The rights and all its properties own the Minekura Kazuya alone. If she does not get credit for her wonderful and beyond kick-ass work, she will come out and send Kougaiji-sama on yo ass! And the last time I had a run in with him, twas not too pretty. Thus, the brilliant and wonderful woman, Minekura-sensei, owns ALL rights to Saiyuki, and its following sequeled works.

Ending Notes: I hope you liked. I was in a very Sanzo/Gojyo mood when I wrote this. Horray for me! PLEASE R&R FOR THE CUTE LITTLE DEAD PINJA GIRL!


End file.
